


Bad Things Happen in Philadelphia

by arson_worm



Category: Biden, Political RPF - US 21st c., trump - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arson_worm/pseuds/arson_worm
Summary: Bad things happen in Philadelphia... But maybe good things too? But mostly bad things ;))) Really goes out with a bang
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump, Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Bad Things Happen in Philadelphia

Bad things happen in Philadelphia. But good things happen too. Two lovers lay on a bed, one half asleep on the other’s chest. Unbeknownst to them, their hearts synchronize as their minds never could. An orange hand rests atop a balding head, caressing its smooth edges and twirling stray strands of hair around its finger absentmindedly. 

“Watcha thinkin about?” Asked Joe, peering up at his pumpkin spice glazed lover. 

“Honestly, I’m nervous about the debate coming up soon. I always hate fighting with you…” 

“Let’s take your mind off that babe. We’ll figure it out later.” Joe cooed as he lifted up the sheets and ducked down under the covers. 

“No it’s just-listen-” 

Trump was interrupted by the squelching sound of saggy flesh hitting saggy flesh. 

“~Auagh !!~ Joeeee!”

“You like that Donny?” 

Joe reached up and grasped Donald’s hand roughly, pinning him down. 

“Better than Melania’s strap? Who’s bussy is this >:)”

“Y-your’s daddy…” Trump moaned as his veins bulged inside the man. 

Waves of pleasure coursed through the two men as Joe melted inside his lover. 

“Not yet. Daddy didn’t tell you to cum yet.” Joe said, pulling out as Trump gave a defiant whine. 

“I’ll be right back with some toys. Stay put, kitten.” Joe waddled out of the room in search of cock and ball torture devices. 

Trump lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, squirming and desperate for release. His phone buzzed next to him. He picked it up, and his heart dropped when he saw who it was. 

Daddy Putin: Wyd ;) send pix???

Trump eagerly sent back a picture, typing back “Nuthin much, just missing my favorite hunk :P”

“Donny!! I’m back! Get into positio-”  
“Oh. Who are you texting?” Joe asked.

“Oh uh… Nobody! Melania was just texting to see if I wanted any snackies.” 

“Oh, weird. I thought you said you took away her phone because she kept serving you divorce papers?” 

“Oh yeah… haha I guess she got a hold of another phone… Better tighten up her security…But don’t worry about her, come here and make me cum!” 

“Alright babe. Let’s send her a pic to let her see how busy we are…” 

“I- I don’t think we have to, I mean-”

But Joe had already snagged the phone out of his orange lover’s limp, clammy hand. His face dropped when he saw the text on the screen. 

“I fucking thought you were done with him! You said you were done! And now you’re just his little puppet, you don’t have the guts to even leave him. I thought, I thought I was special…” 

“You are! He means nothing to me I promise it’s just… it’s all in the past…” 

“Just shut up man.” Joe’s eyes stormed over as he threw on a coat and stumbled out of the door. “I need some air. I’ll send my attendants for my things in the morning. Have fun with Putin.” 

“Listen I just-” But the door slam interrupted the sad tangerine man. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The debate had just ended, and miraculously they were alone backstage as everyone packed up their things outside. Both men were still breathing heavily, and Joe noticed a tent in Trump’s pants. 

“Wow is somebody happy to see me or are you thinking about Putin?” 

Trump said nothing, but stepped forward and suddenly kissed the man in front of him. They stumbled back. Joe expected his back to hit the wall, but instead he felt the softness of the curtain behind him. He opened his eyes in shock, but it was too late. 

They fell through the curtain and onto the stage. The crowd gasped. Joe lay frozen on the floor, his lover on top of him. 

Trump grabbed his face and pointed it toward him. The entire world fell away as they did the only thing they could think of - continue their raw, juicy, animalistic fucking. 

Joe looked at the camera as he came. “He’s fucking mine, Putin. Your move. And folks at home, please vote!”


End file.
